


Sona's Gloryhole Odyssey

by Panikku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: Sona Buvelle never was like the other Templars. More powerful than the rest, sure, but also deeply tuned to the Ora in a way they could never comprehend. That is why she keeps her escapades in alien bathrooms a secret, as if her alignment methods fell into the wrong hands the universe would suffer to no end. Luckily, Sona makes sure her hands (and lips, and throat) are used for only good and in the pursuit of universal harmony and true pleasure.





	Sona's Gloryhole Odyssey

Adjusting her hood, Sona lowered herself to the concrete floor. The room, though smaller than she was used to, was still serviceable. There was enough space to turn around, and the owners covered the cold, grey floor with a courtesy pillow. She had grown accustomed to the luxuries provided by the more populated space stations, but the current amenities were more than she could ask for. 

Getting comfortable, she thought back to her other stops on her journey aboard the Morningstar. It really was quite a mess, the whole ordeal tiring her more than working as a Templar Priestess ever did, and if it weren’t for her personal missions she would have contracted cabin fever long ago. Her outings not only relieved her stress, but also helped her immerse herself in Ora, the lifeblood of the universe. She had gotten to know so many different creatures and the unique essences they carried using this method, and she always left her feeling peaceful.

A knock on the other side of the wall interrupted her reflection, and she realized the door had shut behind her. Sitting comfortably on the pillow, she waited for the start signal. Another knock came from the wall in front of her, and her body instantly relaxed. Her anxiety and nausea, caused by routine space travel, melted away as she emptied her mind.

“Approach, friend,” she projected telepathically, “Present yourself to me so we may tune our Ora.” A grumble and the rustling of fabric came from behind the wall, and Sona eagerly awaited the reveal. She aligned her head with the circular cutout in the concrete, and from the darkness emerged a mouth-watering alien phallus.

The alien had a wonderfully plump shaft and bell-shaped head, all underneath smooth burgundy flesh. Grasping the stiff organ sent a wave of serenity though her, and she prepared herself for ritual service. Weighing it, Sona found it denser and heavier than any human penis. That was to be expected. Her travels taught her that humans were something of an oddity; a small, fragile race that survived mostly on intellect. They bred fast and colonized the far reaches of space. 

In fact, the average denizen of the universe was a strong, evolved creature that boasted outrageous strength or agility. Most non-humans were beings rippled with muscles hidden beneath tough skin or fur, or evolved special abilities that let them survive in extreme environments. Sona thought of the sexual organs of the countless travelers that bonded with her on her journey, and their various shapes and sizes. Some races evolved a sleek, human-like phallus, but the majority were large and sturdy. They were appendages evolved for creating life in an unforgiving universe, and Sona lived to pleasure them.

Leaning down to test the aroma, Sona discovered that the servicing station’s strict hygiene policies were no match for the powerful male. His red slab of flesh was washed and dried well, but the deepest cleaning couldn’t hold back his raw musk. The odor made her heart flutter, as did her first whiff of her partners. Alien pheromones had unusual effects on members of other species, especially vulnerable humans, and Sona loved how each unfamiliar essence fogged her mind.

Beginning her massage, Sona gripped the shaft only to find she couldn’t fit both hands around the impressive girth. It flexed as she tended to it, fattening and heating to the touch after a few repetitions. She urged it forward, pulling more of the member through the hole and revealing its large, swinging testicles. Though she hadn’t encountered this alien’s species before, Sona judged from the tight skin that he desperately needed release. The backed-up seed distended his dark red globes, calling for the relief only she could provide.

“Worry not, traveler,” she projected to him, “You are in my care.” She brought her lips to his cock and planted a warm, loving kiss on the head. Tasting the manly flesh sapped her self-control, and before she could stop herself she sucked the bulbous head into her mouth. Sealing her lips, Sona lavished the red tip with passionate licks, keeping her suction tight. She was truly in love with the monster filling her cheeks, and her infatuation only deepened when it began to leak a thick, bitter fluid.

“That’s right, your delicious love is just for me.”

Sona removed her mouth to catch her breath but redoubled her stroking, wanting the hard alien rod to know how much she desired to please it. Finding her composure, she traced a finger over the tip to collect a glob of the beige fluid. She stretched it between her fingers, transfixed. It flowed like molasses as she played with it, and she picked up a subtle, earthy flavor reminiscent of damp soil alongside heady taste of seed.

Giving the balls an encouraging massage, she returned to warming the shaft in her mouth. Though it had a wide girth, Sona had a skillset to match. She coaxed it down her throat with ease. A spasm shot through the member, her silky insides too pleasurable to bear, and it splashed tacky precum directly into her stomach. Her companion was rapidly losing control, but Sona kept herself poised as she worked towards their mutual bliss. She was a Templar, a graceful maven at all times. With her hands folded neatly in her lap she continued her efforts, taking the cock as deep as it would go with astonishing speed. It bulged, distending her tight esophagus, but her technique was as slick as her throat.

“Yes, my love,” she thought, feeling a mounting pressure in the member, “Give me your essence. Let me taste your Ora as we join in ecstasy!” The alien lurched, not expecting to hear Sona’s voice while she had a full mouth. Sona applied a calming psychic technique, helping the creature relax and focus on pounding her. Her needy throat accepted everything he had to offer. Hitting the point of no return, the alien thrust forward and filled her with every inch of his pulsating shaft. Sona coaxed out his orgasm, his first in weeks, and he dumped a load of torrid seed into her stomach.

Moaning in bliss, Sona swallowed every drop. Having waited weeks for fresh seed, she sealed her mouth tightly to ensure none of his bitter semen escaped only to find staying the writhing monster cock was a challenge. She swirled her tongue around the head, teasing a final strand of seed from it before pulling away, and cleaned the shaft of semen and saliva with a slow, tight suck. Swallowing her last mouthful, Sona watched the member soften and calm down before bidding it farewell with a goodbye kiss.

She breathed a sigh of relief and clapped her hands. There was no better feeling in the universe than relishing in a job well done. No better feeling other than leftover semen oozing down her throat, at least. The red alien’s cock disappeared through the hole, and after some shuffling around Sona was face to face with another phallus in need of her tender care.

Her next partner was of a race she recognized, if only from the waist down. Blushing, Sona realized she couldn’t identify the rest of the being if she were to see its complete form. She shook the thoughts from her head, never one to shame herself, and focused on the task. Her second cock of the day was a long, meaty hunk of muscle, and belonged to a species whose males sported a curious type of erection. Their cocks were rigid, beastly appendages, and Sona prepared herself for a workout.

The rod sprang to life as soon as she put her lips around it, its muscle fibers tightening and pulsing against her tongue as she invited it in. It was a demanding organ, something too epic for a lowly human like Sona, and its presence in her mouth was an honor. Taking a deep breath, she impaled herself on the waiting flesh.

She enjoyed this particular species for the one-of-a-kind feeling she got when servicing them, a sensation that few beings could match. The cock felt alive in her mouth, bucking wildly as she fought it for control. The first few times she encountered them they were hard to tame, but as she gained experience she learned to give them the attention they deserved. Bobbing her head back and forth, she slammed the tip against the back of her throat. Obscene choking sounds filled the booth as flesh pounded flesh, a song more beautiful than any music. Sona relaxed her jaw and the alien picked up her hint, slithering his length down her throat and leaving her to do all the work.

Sona didn’t mind, of course, and was delighted to be in a position where she could satisfy so thoroughly. Setting a pace, she closed her eyes and sucked in time to a divine rhythm, losing herself in servitude. Her mind clouded over. Losing her grip on her thoughts, Sona struggled to quell the telepathic gibberish bubbling inside her. The thick meat invading her throat made the task difficult, however, and she radiated lewd, psychic moans. Bulging in response, the cock filled the gaps in her throat and cut her off from air. Helpless at the mercy of alien dick, Sona lost control of her celestial powers.

She let out a supernatural scream as she climaxed, drool escaping her lips and eyes twitching in pleasure. Her new partner, turned on by her sudden mental breakdown, lost control and came inside her, cock recoiling and leaking like a pressurized hose. Choking on the torrent of semen, Sona couldn’t stop coughing up slick white fluid as the member slid out of her mouth. She grabbed it to stop it from spraying everywhere but was not prepared for the sheer force at which it ejaculated.

Leaking out of control, the phallus splashed Sona’s bodysuit with warm cum. The seed trickled down her chest, drenching the rubber outfit as it flowed towards her lap. Even when every inch of her front was dripping with spunk, the cock didn’t slow down. She gripped it as hard as she could, needing both hands to steady it, and wondered how its usual mates handled such an intense climax. It stopped writhing but continued to drip into her lap, her thighs pooling the opaque seed, and Sona knew its sperm bladder was almost drained. After she was sure there was nothing more she could wring onto her soaked body, she gave the cock her signature peck on the tip and watched it retreat into its sheath.

Giggling, Sona waved goodbye. Nobody was around to see her performance, but she felt the gesture a nice finishing touch. She licked the sperm from her fingers and moaned, the fresh batch tasting potent enough to impregnate her just by swallowing it. She grew lightheaded, imagining being fertilized by such virile seed, and scooped steamy cum off her chest by the handful to suck down. Distracted and delighted, she didn’t notice that it was time for her third task until it was prodding her in the cheek.

Snapping out of her trance, Sona wiped her hands on her thighs and prepared for her next ritual. The cock hovering in front of her was shimmering bronze, and its familiar shape filled her with glee. It was a long, blunt-tipped shaft with a medial ring that separated the flesh from a leathery sheathe. Nestled perfectly at the base were two pendulous testicles, plump with seed and completing the image of the intimidating package.

Her eyes widened in adoration as she held it gently, idolizing it, and whispered a lustful prayer before licking her lips. Taking in such a cock was a wonderful privilege, and she intended to worship it like only the most pious of Templars could. Rising from beneath it, Sona rested it upon her face and sniffed her fill of its aggressive musk. Her eyes glazed a glowing orange as their Ora synchronized, and a stupid smile crept across her lips.

Sona wondered what species this particular phallus belonged to, as its flesh was hotter than any other she ever encountered on her knees. Nuzzling her cheek into it, she familiarized herself with the exotic pheromones, basking in the intense warmth until her cheeks flushed bright red. She longed to stay there, overpowered by the godlike member, bearing the full force of its weight, but she knew it was not her place.

No, it was her duty as a priestess of the Templars and a servant of the universe to inhale every inch of the equine cock and suck her throat raw. To please it until she was plastered with alien cock slime. She wished she could have looked the beast in the eye as she positioned her mouth at his tip and leaned forward, but the hole was barely large enough to allow the veiny shaft through. He would never see how her eyes rolled back and her hands fidgeted in her lap as she engulfed the monstrous member. He would never see her throat bulge as she swallowed his meat, or their combined fluids become trapped in her vacuum seal and dribble out her nose. Sona decided that the privacy divider might have to go in the future.

Sona moaned ecstasy, her thoughts echoing her depraved sounds and projecting them to her partner. She eagerly accepted more and more of the hulking beast, filling her mouth with hot cock and tasting his beautiful flesh as it slid across her tongue. She lavished it, licking as much of the bestial rod as she could and savoring the animalistic taste. When her lips kissed the medial ring, she was unsure if there was enough room in her poor throat for the second half of the cock. Her flesh ached from distension, but she willed herself onwards. Leaning in, she pressed herself against the unyielding cock, feeling its owner press back. Saliva welled up in her mouth as she tried to force the thick ridge through her lips, but even with the added lubricant it wasn’t enough.

Turning her attention towards the foot of dick already in her mouth, determined to service it as best she could, Sona put her skills to work. She rocked her whole body in time with her expert blowjob, making sure every inch of shaft moved so that no area felt stale. Her lips bashed against the tough rim of its sheath as the blunt tip did the same to the bottom of her throat, threatening to burst into her stomach at any time. She took every opportunity to suck down the smallest breath of fresh air so she never needed to pull off, and if the fluid cocktail in her mouth ever cut her oxygen she would forcibly exhale, freeing up space and coating his balls in slime.

Even though she wanted to touch her body and play with the leftover jizz and saliva staining her outfit, she did her duty and kept her hands glued to the tepid flesh. Gripping it like a vise, Sona jerked the rugged sheathe and stuffed as much meat as she could into her insatiable maw. The sheathe bulged without warning, and the entire length of the cock inflated inside her. She had been waiting for that moment, longing for his release, and forced herself onto the invading rod with all her strength in preparation for her reward.

Surging with cum, the member blasted load after load into her tight throat. Any ropes that didn’t eject directly into her stomach flowed towards her mouth. The tide of semen gagged Sona as it glazed her throat, spurting from her nose and mouth as the cock pumped relentlessly. She pushed harder, choking herself and inviting her own orgasm into the mix of sensations. Her eyes crossed as the first wave of pleasure tickled her brain, but she broke down completely when a burning euphoria spread to every nerve in her body.

Sona pressed off the back wall, forcing herself against the monster cock and stretching her throat to the extreme. To her surprise, the medial ring shoved past her lips and suddenly the cock dove even further into her depths. The alien phallus traveled easily down her sperm-slick throat, and the thick, musky sheathe filled her mouth without quarter. It dick ruptured the entrance to her stomach with brutal strength and plunged into her guts, filling her directly with his virile seed. 

Though the foreign seed overpowered her mind, Sona felt every maximum-strength sensation. The heady sperm flowing over her tongue, and the manly taste of the sheathe in her mouth. The medial ring plugging her throat and throbbing wildly. The tip of the rod dangling in her stomach and dripping cum, and two sweaty testicles sticking to her neck and chin. She had done it.

Sona tilted her head back as her eyes welled up, reveling in her emotional climax. The moment was perfect, and her elation only heightened when the alien began to move again. She wept tears of joy as he fucked multiple parts of her body at once, rutting her overly-stuffed mouth down to her cum-filled stomach. The medial ring battered her throat as it travelled the length, but she handled it like a professional. Sona always did anything for the cocks she loved, and nothing was going to keep her from bringing herself and the beings of the universe into true harmony. She had never felt more connected to the Ora in her life.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Sona submitted to the cock meat violating her. The barrier between her and the universe grew thinner and thinner until it dissolved completely. She had achieved perfect oneness, but was nowhere near ready to stop. Sucking the cock like a black hole, she longed to share her bliss with her partner and expose him to the beauty that the Templars coveted. The alien on the other side of the wall was as powerful as they came, but there wasn’t a being in the universe that could last that long under Sona’s angelic care.

His balls spasmed for a second time and pumped another torrent of boiling cum through his rod, distending Sona’s throat as it traveled down his length. Sona knew there was no room in her stomach as the seed began to flow, but she still waited until the last possible second before pulling the spasming cock from her throat. Cum filled her from her stomach to her lips even after she pulled the tip out of her mouth, but the alien wasn’t done. His balls were too backed up, and Sona continued to stroke him as he rained down globs of dirty spunk onto her face and chest.

Even when his orgasm slowed from a stream to a drip, there was still the gallon of sperm inside her that she needed to deal with. She gripped the sturdy phallus for balance as she began to belch, burping up load after creamy load of semen into her lap. It streamed down her chin before dripping away, though some managed to find the gaps in the neckline of her bodysuit and fill the garment. Panting and coughing, Sona tried to catch her breath. Her orgasms and mystic bindings left her dazed, so she gave the wonderful cock one last kiss and shed a final tear as it pulled from view.

Sona didn’t know how much time she had left in the booth, but she paused for a brief meditation to align herself. The day unfolded incredibly, and she hoped it would be the new standard for when she returned to her aptly-named “glory holes” later on in her journey. She discovered that every station outside of the wealthy elites took part in this cultural phenomenon, and she always looked for them whenever the Morningstar docked. She loved the furnished booths of the richer interstellar relays, and had even enjoyed a magnificent weekend at a sex arcade on a casino satellite. When her ship docked for cargo or for fuel, she always sneaked off to the station bathroom and service as many eager, pent-up cocks as she could before the crew got suspicious.

She smiled peacefully, her Ora refreshed, and took a sip of water to soothe her throat. To her surprise, there was a bit of a wait for the next client. When he finally showed up and presented himself, she gasped in shock. A fat green cock covered in ridges slid through the hole and dangled proudly, its owner showing off. The tip and base were thin compared to the extreme bloat at the middle of the shaft, but that wasn’t the most shocking bit.

To her surprise, thick patches of yellow grime plastered the abominable phallus, and beneath its many folds were congealed bits of alien jelly. Sona had encountered this species before, but never one with such a polluted organ. Ready to turn away or call the supervisor, something stopped her. She was in a flow state, mind racing and adrenaline coursing through her, and she bit her lip in nervous exhilaration.

“Someone didn’t follow the rules,” she projected, unable to mask her excitement. She didn’t want to reward that kind of behavior, but she couldn’t turn away such a wonderful opportunity. “Now what am I supposed to do with this filthy thing. Such a naughty boy…” Sona reached out and stroked the underside of the member, squishing the thick layer of fat stored beneath the skin. The off-colored muck stained her hand as she pulled it away, and as she brought it to her nose memories of the species rushed back to her.

They were a vulgar bunch, originally from a swampy bog planet, but until now they had kept themselves clean for Sona. The males were all fat, gluttonous predators with bulbous, jiggling cocks, and the one stinking up the air under Sona’s nose was a prime example of everything she loved and hated about the race. As a Templar priestess she was supposed to be the symbol of purity, but she couldn’t resist sinking to such a degrading level. She planted her lips on the bottom of the shaft, coating them in in slime and then licking them clean. Her nostrils flared as the taste hit her, and it was unlike anything she could have imagined.

The taste of aged semen was easy to recognize, even when mixed with the thick sludge pooling on the chunky member. Every lick filled her mouth with a musky flavor, and as the dick grew erect from her tongue it began to perspire. The grease, sweat, and slime mixed together to form a sloppy film around the bulb, and before Sona knew it, she had licked it all clean. 

A hearty laugh come from the other side of the wall, but Sona was too enthralled by the sludge-covered cock. Swirling her tongue, she imbued her saliva with the tainted goo and let some of it wash down her throat. Hungry for more depravity, Sona turned back to the hole and placed her hands firmly on either side. After pausing briefly to breathe in some of his pheromones, she slurped the blubbery cock down her throat.

Though the fatty mound of meat was not as long or hard as her previous patron, Sona was no less captivated by it. It was plump all the way through and melted in her mouth, making her warm and full as she throated it lazily.

“Adagio,” she thought, the squishy flesh filling her gullet. “Rest easy, friend, and I will relax us both.” The alien growled in agreement and fed her more of his cock, pouring it inside her until her lips sealed around his smooth base and her nose kissed the paunch of his belly. Sona purred as the blubber in her throat pushed her to tranquility, achieving total relaxation and feeling her heart rate slow. She stayed on her knees, idly milking the obese rod until it rippled with excitement. Sona bobbed her head, sucking with increased energy, and drooled in pleasure as the greasy shaft stirred up her throat.

She mashed her face into the alien’s bulging stomach as she worked, constantly smothered under fat flesh, and lost her balance as her mind grew hazy. Her hands slipped and she fell forward, landing against the hole and presenting her mouth to the monstrous creature on the other side. He laughed again, his body jiggling as he did so, and sent vibrations down his rod and to her stomach. She was at the mercy of the alien’s meaty hog once he took full advantage of her unfortunate fall.

A deluge of swampy jizz poured from his cock, and Sona eagerly gulped down the thick lard. Though she had swallowed more than her fair share of alien seed that day, the greedy Templar always had room for more. As her stomach expanded to accommodate the fresh delivery of liquid, Sona coughed up any sludge that overflowed. When her patron was fully relieved, he was ready to dislodge himself from her insides. The member lost some of its bulk after its bout with Sona’s skilled tongue, and the softening, slimy flesh slithered out of her mouth like a soggy noodle. Cum welled up inside Sona’s stomach and followed suit, flowing up her throat and cascading onto her front. Waiting for the backflow to subside, she passed the time by cleaning the remaining gunk from his shaft.

Feeling less engorged, she licked the congealed cum and grime from her fingers, and gave the cock a final once-over before she felt satisfied with her level of cleaning. With a pat on his damp balls and a sloppy kiss, she sent her fourth cock on its way.


End file.
